Sophia Kuefer
|birth= |death= |civid= |rank=Commander |gender=Female |height=5' 8 |weapons=Custom Heckler & Koch VP50 |equipment=*Chatter *Earpiece |vehicles=M808C Main Battle Tank |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era=* *Post-War |types= |notable= |affiliation=* ** ***192nd Armored Division *Baal Defense Solutions **Armored Corps }} Brilliant, brutal, and efficient, Sophia Kuefer took the lessons she learned fighting in the war with the Covenant and applies them with deadly consequences in this new post-war world, regardless of whatever battlefield she's on. A former tanker in the UNSC Marine Corps' Armored divisions, Kuefer fought in several major battles during the latter half of the Human-Covenant War, including the and the Sol Campaign. After the war ended, she departed the UNSC and sought work in the private sector, finding a job with the private security company Baal Defense Solutions, becoming the head of its new Armored Corps, which she affectionately referred to as her Panzer Division. Biography Early Life Born in Augsburg, Germany on Earth, Sophia was raised in a military household as her father was an active duty officer in the UNSC Navy. Growing up, she was expected to join the military like her father had, with entrance into almost any officer school guaranteed, but after the devastating breakdown of communications and the beginning of the Human-Covenant War in early 2525, and as casualties continued to rise to blistering numbers, Sophia decided to enlist despite her father's wishes. In 2540, she enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps and served in the infantry for around two years before transferring to the 192nd Armored Division as a tanker. Human-Covenant War Post-War After the official end of the war in March, 2553, Sophia departed the military, seeking a more lucrative job in the Frontier. It wasn't long before she was approached by a representative of the private military company Baal Defense Solutions. BDS had acquired a sizable fleet of armored vehicles during the course of the war and required a competent commander to lead them. Faced with few other options, she accepted and was quickly integrated into the company's command structure. Almost immediately after joining, Sophia rapidly set about organizing their armored forces to her liking, bringing several squadrons worth of vehicles up to combat readiness over the course of several months. These vehicles saw their first combat use on the independent colony of Gilgamesh in 2553, assisting the forces of the Gilgamesh Free State in their fight against UNSC-backed insurgent groups. During the fighting on Gilgamesh, she arrived onboard the S.S. Ahriman as part of BDS' reinforcements to the world to personally oversee the deployment of her units. This put her at odds with Franklin Holloman, the man responsible for the overall command of BDS forces on the planet, whom she believed to be misusing deployed armored units. After the fighting, she would have those units that participated assist in the training of further vehicle crews, creating an effective armored force for the company by the middle of 2554. After their involvement in the Gilgamesh conflicts, BDS' invested much of their profits into the construction of several new production facilities based on the independent world of Shinar. Many of these facilities were instrumental in BDS creating their own self-sustaining fleet of vehicles, no longer requiring a majority of their outside suppliers. Category:Howling Dark